rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Boneyard
The Boneyard is a land of shifting mists and gloom, inhabited by lost souls who cannot find a way to the afterlife. It is lorded over by a spirit that takes the shape of a large skeletal Dragon, who guards the souls and tries to guide them to proper rest. History A great monster and a hero battled within Zanaris, the nexus of worlds, equally matched; they both perished. Just before dieing, the magic of the duel tore a rift in the fabric of Zanaris, transporting the two combatants to the darkness of the voidal realm; damning their souls to drift in nothing until the end of time. Upon death, the monster was freed from the hatred that its blood had bestowed upon it, and was able to regret its actions. The two souls drifted apart in different directions, never to see eachother again. Eventually, after an eternity of regret, the soul of the beast drifted upon a nebula, an oasis in a sea of darkness. Finding power in a birthplace of the stars, the creature's soul melded with the primal force, becoming a spirit. Seeking redemption for the crimes of the past, the newly risen spirit sought a new purpose. Finding none, the spirit waited for fate to decide. In time, a physical plane began to take shape around the spirit, moulding into a land of mist and rock. This place became a land of death, where lost souls began to find themselves appearing in. Taking pity on the dead, the spirit began to help them find their prefered afterlives, and accepted this as his new role. It did not take long for necromancers to find this world and attempt to abuse it for their own purposes. The necromancers did not consider the consequences and upon entering the new realm; withered and wasted away to nothing in moments, as it was discovered that nothing living can survive in the realm, ending up trapped as lost souls themselves. Enraged by this, the spirit denied the abusers aid in finding a path to afterlife. It was soon that more powerful beings began to assault this new ground rich with souls, and the spirit continues relentlessly to defend this world from liches and worse. Geography Physical The Boneyard is a depressing and gloomy land of rocky spires, plains of gravel, and towering mountains; all encompassed by a thick blanket of fog with bones scattered across the ground. It is hard to say what may be found here within the shifting mists. The most inhabited spot is a great expansive plain of flat gravel, where many of the souls may be found wandering through the fog, as well as the spirit himself. Without guidance, it is easy to lose one's self in the shifting veils of fog forever. Magical The Boneyard acts like an airlock between worlds and realms, much like Zanaris, but for those no longer living. The fabric of its existence does not allow the living to tread upon it, as it is a place of death where life can find no foothold. Entering Those who count themselves among the living have little hope of finding or entering this place, and those who do often find themselves joining the unfortunate souls that call the realm home. The living might enter and survive by preforming a ritual to the spirit, which will mimic the state of death. This ritual involves entrusting the spirit with a piece of the living's soul, so as to both mimic death and ensure the saftey of the lost souls; as few living people would enact transgressions against a creature that holds a piece of their existence. Other creatures, such as the undead or other spirits, may enter to use the realm as a way to transport themselves across the different planes of the universe, but under no circumstances are they abuse the lost souls: and upon doing so risk the wrath of the guardian. The Departed Those who have died and find themselves in this dark world have a few options to decide while they inhabit the realm. It is common knowledge that those who have had their remains disturbed in ways such as Necromancy or graverobbing often end up wandering Gielinor indefinitely as ghosts. Ghosts are given a second chance by being taken to The Boneyard. Guidance A departed soul may accept guidance from the guardian spirit of the realm, when this happens the spirit will attempt to find the way to the soul's choice of afterlife, and take them there. Not always is this succesful, there are complications at times with this method. Rebirth For those who are unable to make it to an afterlife, there is another option: rebirth. Not true rebirth, the lost soul is "recycled", there are as many benefits to this as there are drawbacks. The soul is born again as an entirely new being; the rebirth is entirely upredictable, the soul being reborn as any gender, ethnicity, and nearly any race. This rebirth completely rewrites the fate of the departed, it cleans the slate of the actions of the past so that the soul may make new choices that effect their path to an afterlife. Inaction Those who have sought guidance but ended up with unfavorable outcomes and do not wish rebirth can choose to stay in the realm. This leaves them wandering the mists of The Boneyard indefinitely, until they choose to either leave and try to find their own path through the many different realms that Boneyard acts as an airlock to or finally choose rebirth. Category:Custom Content Category:Location